Small ChangEDs
by Stefan Winchester
Summary: Double D never liked coming home to a silent house, but does silence always mean the worst? Oneshot. Edd/Kevin hinted. Rather drabble-ish.


Summary: Double D never liked coming home to a silent house, but does silence always mean the worst?

Disclaimer: Ed Edd n Eddy belongs to those who made them. Unfortunately, that was not me. I lack the brilliance.

Oneshot. Hinted slash. Drabble-ish. NO LIKEY, NO READEY!

My language might not be so great, please bear with me. I'm just a little Norwegian girl, always trying to improve. This is also my first story. And yes, I know the title and summary is corny.

* * *

Eddward tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, so that the sound of it wouldn't echo through the otherwise silent house. After leaving his shoes by the wall in the hallway, so perfectly in place it looked almost like they had been lined up with a ruler, he walked into the kitchen with the shopping bag in his right hand. Still, he seemed to walk as if there was a something hideous sleeping in the rooms of his house, something he really didn't want to wake up.

Of course there was no physical monster there to swallow him whole if he made too loud noises, he thought to himself while setting the plastic bag on the table. Such a stupid thought. Yet even more idiotic, his mind went on, was the reason behind it. He stuck his hand into the bag and picked out the item he preferred the most. Two words made themselves clear in his thoughts. Truth. Oregano.

Truth – one of the greatest and probably most dangerous things Life and the Universe had to offer to organic life. Was he afraid of it? Maybe, a little, probably. It was also the reason he didn't make more noise than strictly necessary. Truth was everywhere, even now when he didn't really need it to be, because he already knew what it wanted him to know. He was, at the moment, completely and utterly alone.

Oregano – green spice. Strong taste. Nice on toast.

He put the oregano in an empty place on the shelf where things like that was most logically kept, as his brain came to the conclusion that truth didn't have much to do with spices. As if to make a statement, the small bottle banged against the wood, breaking Double D's almost perfect silence. He sighed and scratched his head through the black hat that covered his raven hair. So he was letting his mind wander freely again. Shouldn't do that. It never came anything new and interesting out of it anymore.

But the silence was broken. It was now even clearer. No parents. No family. Nobody.

He cleared away a few more items before he reached the very last in the white plastic bag. The one he liked the least. New yellow post-its. Oh, how he hated them. Ever since he was a child about four years old he had blamed them for everything. His loneliness and abnormality. He figured they were the reason his parents hadn't spoken to him in years. Everything was easier on sticky notes, right? He put them where he thought his parents would find them when they came back – if they did.

After stuffing away the shopping bag, he stopped and looked around for a moment. Everything was like it should be, clean and in place. There was nothing more to do. Sighing again, he walked up the stairs to his room.

_One year later._

Edd let the door slide shut behind him, as silently as possible, to keep the sound from filling the rooms. He put the shopping bag down on the floor while taking his shoes off, and pushed them into their rightful place by the wall, where they had always been. With light, silent steps he made his way through the silent house and towards the kitchen where he settled the plastic bag on the kitchen table.

His mind wandered as he pulled out the first item, a small bottle of oregano. While his logic brain told him small physical objects made out of herbs in small glass containers had little or nothing to do with the basic thoughts of Life, the oregano bottle banged slightly against the wooden shelf where he kept the spices. His lips curled in a small smile as he adjusted his hat a bit and put away the rest of the things he had bought this morning. The last item was a pack of simple white notes, without a trace of yellow or stickiness to them.

Just when he was putting away the now empty shopping bag, he heard a familiar voice from upstairs. "Double D?"

The dark-haired boy walked back in to the hallway and spotted the redhead who was looking down at him from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, Kevin," he said, and smiled.

* * *

A/N: So, that's it. I think I'm going to leave this as a oneshot (unless I get more ideas, of course). Being my very first fanfic EVER and all, I'm hoping you'll all be very nice and leave a review. Was there any errors? Mistakes? Things to be improved? Let me knooow!

And yes, I'm a huge Edd/Kevin-fan. :P Not much action here, but maybe, maybe one day...


End file.
